Equanimity
The capacity not to react or be disturbed by what goes on around us is the basis for a high spiritual endowment. Patience, non-reaction and psychological equality are the basis for high accomplishment and inner fulfillment. Many things disturb us in life – when we do not get what we want, when we feel stressed by too many things to do or too much pressure to accomplish, when other people do things that we do not do like or approve of, when others ignore or try to dominate us, etc. The secret to happiness is not to avoid these type of situations because they are a natural part of life. The key is to change the way we react to them. Here are a few simple, but powerful methods that can help you acquire a greater sense of peace and well-being, regardless of your life circumstances Call peace Whenever you feel a disturbance to your mind, emotions or nerves, call ‘Peace’. Ask the universe to fill you with a quiet, calm and unshakeable strength. This is a powerful spiritual method that is unfailing. Its is there within you. Go deep inside and you will find it. See also Calling energy, peace and joy Faith in life It is a deep spiritual truth that what happens to us at every moment is the best possible that could happen in our present circumstances, however much we may not be able to understand it at the time. Learn to have faith in life and yourself and to calmly accept what life brings without reacting. Observe your mind Observe how our mind make mountains out of molehills, catch's hold of distant possibilites and builds them up into a big problem or source of fear. No matter how bad things get, mind always has the capacity to imagine that they could get worse! Learn to laugh at the mind’s capacity to exaggerate, worry or anticipate wrong things happening. Teach yourself not to listen to its negative forecasts. If you learn to master your own thoughts, you will find you are a much happier, more successful person. Reject fear Often, fear or anxiety enter us as a vibration. We feel a sense of unease,and if we observe carefully, we will find ourselves trying to find some issue to attach to this vibration, like did I forget my keys? or did I turn the stove off? Learn to laugh at your minds attempts to undermine your calm,and reject this vibration as it comes to you.You will see, that there was no issue. Also, learn not to be disturbed by the fears of other people who cannot control their own thoughts. Ask for strength Strength, courage and peace are the greatest protection you can have in life. Never allow fear to touch you and disturb you and you will be protected. The universe is infinitely powerful. Ask the universe for protection and strength. Call for them. They will come. It is there in the depths. Go and find it Don’t expect perfection Do not expect other people to be perfect. Human beings are never perfect and if you expect too much you are bound to be disappointed, disillusioned and disturbed. Do not expect others to be better than you are. That is not rational or reasonable. Be sure when you condemn or complain against another that you have never done a similar thing to someone else. ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Personality Category:Spirituality Category:The Secret